Vega Lives
by Jenir
Summary: Vega is a cyborg. Created by one man's technology, perfected by another's. But when she awakens and knows nothing of her past or who she is, what does she have to fight for?


As I awoke for my first time and gaze upon a darkened room, scarce sounds and lights came flooding to my dimmed senses. I was inside of a glass casing filled with green gel. Pain and panic coursed through my blood. "Do not worry," a soothing yet stern voice beckoned to me, "You are safe...For now." I tried to process what my eyes were taking in, straining to locate the source of the voice. "Who...who are you?" I strained my sore throat muscles to produce a whisper through the breathing mask. "I am your creator, Professor Kino. I have improved your frail humanoid body by altering your genetic make up using genes of famous warriors and strategists. I have fixed your humanly errors by plating your bones, thickening your skin, and replacing your bland sensory system with parts commonly used for androids. You are the most technologically advanced cyborg known today." Raising a feeble and throbbing arm, I reached out weakly through the gel, my limb pulsing as though it were about to explode. My fingertips, reaching the confines of the cold glass wall that was my prison, jerked with the sensation that hit my brain. As cold as the cage around me, a feeling poured out from my trembling lips, expressed only in the simplest form my brain could comprehend at the moment, "…Who am I?"

The Professor looked at me, his expression never changing, "That, I do not know. All that I know is that you carry the name Vega across your lower back." I looked down at my hands and arms, towards the source of the pain, only to find 6 needles driven into each arm, still injecting me with nutrients. My gaze slowly wandered back to the professor. "Vega?" The professor then smiled, "That doesn't matter much. Your name is only as important as your life, which I can tell you now, holds no meaning." My eyelids shut, my chest hurt, and as I looked down by body, other pains suddenly came to my attention, pains in my legs from more needles. My eyes couldn't move too far down my body, and I couldn't lift my head enough to check anymore, but in my chest and stomach, my sides and my thighs, I counted 14 needles.

"Why am I here?" I painfully pushed out. Glancing at me, only for a second, the doctor spurted out an automated response, "Ah, getting down to the point. Good girl. You're here to act as my servant. My bodyguard, my maid, my cook, and anything else I might want you to do for me. Cheap labor, I would call it. While at the same time, you'll continue to be my research experiment. I've informed my council of your existence, and needless to say, they're all very eager to meet you. You have no other place to go, so I don't have to pay you. You don't need to eat to keep your energy up, so I don't have to feed you. You can't get sick, either. You have no one looking for you, as the last person to ever know of you was the person who preserved you in that pickle jar of yours. From the looks of it, he hasn't been here in many years. You're my property, dear, to do with as I please. You're about as worthless as a common feral cat. Should I decide you've run the course of your usefulness, you'll be terminated."

Who would put me in here? Why? What was I to do, spend my life as his servant, his test subject? Undergo pain and torture, and for what? What purpose should I bother existing? I tried to think, but nothing surfaced. I desperately needed a grip on the moment. I needed something to let me know my purpose, to give me reason. As my thoughts wandered, something sparked within my brain. _ I I was suddenly laying down in a bed, looking upon four faces around me, who looked down at me with tears in their eyes. A beautiful woman spoke to me, her face as gentle and kind as an angel, and her delicate features were framed in soft gold curls. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but as soon as this image hit me, it was gone. /I _

I looked up at this man in front of me, fiddling over the machines that held my life in their bitter cold tendrils. I closed my eyes, trying to keep my tears in their place. My body trembled, my nerves taking in every ounce of pain I was subjected to. I took a deep breath, trying to announce myself, but only a whisper came out, "I'm a human." The doctor stopped what he was doing, and turned to look at me, "Did you say something?" I opened my eyes, allowing tears to be washed away into the ooze I was surrounded in. "You can't do what you want to me… I'm human."

He simply laughed at me, at my expense. "Human," he straightened himself, and looked into my eyes with a cold, dead stare, "I think a dog has more of a soul than you do. I think pond scum has more intelligence. You're not human. You might have held a fraction of humanity in your body at one point, but not anymore." He reached forward, and pressed a button on the control panel in front of my casing. A strong, horrible, painful jolt went through my body, causing a terrible, gut wrenching pain. My body wretched in the glass tomb, and only when my body began to seizure did he release the button. The foam that oozed from my mouth filled my air mask, clogging my nostrils, causing my body to produce disgusting slurping and sucking noises as I fought for air, my own bile filling my airway.

"You are nothing. You will always be nothing. There is no one who loves you, or cares about you. You're only a toy, an object. Human? Feh." The man spit on to the glass where my face rested behind it. Then, and only then, did the pain of loneliness truly take its toll on me. He was right, no one was there for me. This physical pain I felt was the only comfort to my brittle heart. Tears streamed down into the gel around me, and the lewd slurping sounds of my bile, foam and tears began to fill my head until… Silence.

Something inside me had snapped. With a terrible scream, I could feel my emotions explode into the bluish-clear gel around me. The doctor rushed forward, pressing the button again. More and more energy began to flow within my body. I couldn't control it, I couldn't feel anything. I was screaming and clawing at the glass. My fingernails were loosened, my hair stood on end, defying the gel, turning to a brilliant gold. I continued to scream as he shocked my body, but for some reason I didn't feel the physical pain. The only pain reaching me was that of my broken heart. I had no reason to live, but that didn't mean I had reason to be his slave. My eyes burned, my body stung. I began to trash inside the tube, the needles ripping out of my flesh, spilling my blood into the gel around me.

I closed my eyes, letting my energy explode, causing a reverse in the system he had implanted into my body, and sending a current of energy into the button he had shocked me with. As his hand lay upon it, he felt the jolt of energy I had experienced. His body wretched, and he fell backwards onto the floor, screaming. The tubes feeding me nutrients and energy exploded, spilling the now blood imbued gel onto the floor, washing onto his legs like a red tide. As I reached up to the mask around my jowl and tore it off, a wave of euphoria hit me. I stood there for a minute, as the gel slid down my naked form, the holes in my limbs and torso still pouring out drops of blood. The gel would have stung, but I didn't feel it. The gel was caked in my hair, which due to the energy formed around me, crusted over into bloody scabs, which caked off and fell to the floor. I stepped over to the body in front of me, the pieces of the broken tube being pushed away from my body due to my aura. "So, Doctor…" I paused for a minute, looking down on him as he lay on his side on the floor, shivering for whatever cause was in his head. Tilting my head to the right, swiftly cracking my stiff bones, and then leaning it to the left for the same, I kept my gaze on the doctor. Quickly I recognized the look in his eyes, the expression of true fear. I reveled in his torment. He had no power now. This pathetic man, who had thought of himself so highly, now had nothing. Without any power, he was just a sniveling carcass. I rushed forward, leaning down to grip him by his forehead, my nails digging into his scalp, dragging him across the floor as I continued to move across the lab. He screamed in pain, his hands reaching upwards to grab onto the single hand pressing into his skull. I'm sure he was begging and pleading, but I couldn't hear him, I simply snarled and smirked.

"I guess you forgot to inform me that I don't _ I have /I _to breathe, doctor." I smiled at him, sadistically, before hocking up the saliva I had taken into my body, which I had breathed in, bringing it up from somewhere within my chest and launching it into the doctor's face. He just shook in fear, keeping his eyes closed as the white and clear slime dripped down from his forehead. His silence amused me. "You also forgot to mention that I can heal rather quickly," I mentioned while wiping my free arm up and down his coat, rubbing my loose blood on him, the wounds all over my body having already closed up.

"Anything else you're not telling me, doctor?" I paused, waiting for a reply. I waited for what seemed to be an endless amount of time. He would not give me an answer; he simply cried and pleaded for his life. Something consumed me. Anger? No, this was more than just anger, this was rage. I was enraged he wouldn't answer me. I was infuriated that I wasn't allowed a response. Then, all at once, I wasn't there in the lab anymore. It became that I was simply watching the events unfold in a first person view. The doctor's skull crunched in my hand, blood spilling out from his ears, nose, mouth and tear ducts, and as he screamed in pain. I screamed with him. I was terrified. This power, this inability to control myself, the voice speaking down to me, telling me what to do as though I became its slave. Where did it come from?

I suddenly found my hand release his skull, and thrust itself against his throat, and very slowly squeezing, taking my time in breaking the few bones in his neck, and making it so he couldn't breathe. Just then, something brushed across the back of my leg, and I came to my senses. I released my prisoner, and he fell to the floor, slumping over. I turned around slowly, my eyes darting across the room. There was nothing in my view, so I turned again, this time facing the professor. With his neck broken, he came to sit there, at the bottom of the wall, struggling for breath. "Is there someone else here, doctor?" He couldn't answer me. He couldn't even move.

Then again, something brushed across the backside of my shins, and the back of my thighs. I quickly turned my head to look behind me, and just under my hair, I saw something thick and black. It swayed back and forth, moving ever so slightly. Kneeling down, and twisting at my waist, I managed to grab onto the object, and with a tug, meaning to pull it into view, I screamed as a shock ran through my body.

I looked at the doctor, who was blue in the face. I pondered for a minute, before standing up, and making my way to the computer system, the largest one, the one with a monitor that seemed to control the whole room. I continued to hold the black furred object in my hand, as my mind took over my free hand. I brought up information of my surgical procedures, of the doctor's day to day logs. My mind, along with a photographic memory that seems to be a gift from the doctor… I remembered my victim against the wall, and turned my head. He had fallen to his side, a pool of blood under his head. His ruptured eyes remained wide open. I turned my head back to the controls, and continued to search through years worth of work in minutes flat. I watched videos, read logs, I was told of my life through someone else's eyes. As I came to the end of all the videos and logs, I came across one clip…

_ I I am laying on my stomach, my head turned to the right. A large scar runs down my back. It's long, and around 5" wide. It looks like he cut me open, and let me heal on my own. Looking through the doctor's eyes, I saw him pushing needles into… a tail? A furry protrusion from slightly below my lower back. He then spoke, into a sound recorder placed in front of him on the table, his voice ringing loudly in the camera surveillance, "No known cause, I'm attributing it to the manipulation of her genes. It seems to have mostly grown overnight. It's only now growing in hair. The hair looks mostly black, with a few streaks of brown, similar to the hair on her head." /I _

I looked down at the twitching black object in my grasp, releasing it. I glanced around, and found the doctor's jacket thrown neatly over a chair. Grabbing the jacket and sliding it onto my naked body, I slowly walked towards the staircase at the far right of the room. Turning back, I looked upon the room. Who knows what would happen should someone find this place…"… Get angry, Vega… Think angry."

Taking almost no time at all to think of my ruined life, and my humanity which had been stolen, it allowed me to bring energy into hands. So much energy I can see a glow form over my fists. Aiming towards the machines in the room and focusing my energy, almost as if I _ I knew /I _what I was doing, I fired off a blast of golden energy. One, then another, and another, and another. The explosions that unfolded in front of me were dazzling, and some part of me took joy in the chaos I created.

Running up the stairs, and blasting open the door that lies at the top of the steps, I found myself in the middle of a field, an open, lonely field. Snow falls lightly onto the lab coat I wore, landing gently on my shoulders, as a thin layer already covered the field around me. The explosions behind me, and the smoke now traveling into the air, forced me forward, to get away from the terrible smell of burning flesh and chemicals. After traveling a distance away, and taking a moment to really stop and think, I realized that I had won my freedom. "… Now, Vega. What to do? You're free, but you have no where to go to, and no _ I one /I _to go to." I looked around the field, only to find, much to my dismay, that there was nothing around me for miles.

With a heavy sigh, and deciding that I had no other choice, I slowly trudged off in the direction in front of me, not caring whether it be north, south, east or west, my only motivation at this time being one lone tower off in the distance.


End file.
